


Amazing And Marvelous Timeline

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [23]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, Everything is basically connected, For my stories at least, Gen, I just wanted to write it, Marvel Universe, Specific Character Moments, This isn't really important to anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Timeline for all my stories
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Kudos: 3





	Amazing And Marvelous Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> So, yeah, this is pretty much what the title implies. I've wanted to do this for a while now; more for me than anything really, but it might clear some stuff up too.  
> Maybe spoilers for stuff I haven't finished writing, or haven't written at all.  
> I might update this every once in a while as well, just adding to the more 'modern' stuff (AKA: My stories), and the past. But I reckon the things I've done here are pretty interesting for the continuity. Hope you agree.  
> Anyways, here the timeline :)

**1923**

March- Steve Rogers is born

**1941**

December- Captain America is created.

**1943**

August- Captain America 'dies'.

**1961**

July- Wilson Fisk is born.

**1969**

March- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln is born.

**1972**

March- Anthony 'Tony' Stark is born.

**1976**

February- Francis Castiglione (later changed to Frank Castle) is born.

April- Matthew Murdock is born

June- Mary Fitzpatrick is born

**1984**

March- Scott Lang is born.

**1985**

June- Luke Cage is born.

**1989**

June- Marc Spector is born.

August- Jessica Jones is born.

**1990**

May- Danny Rand is born.

**1992**

March- Carol Danvers born.

August- Peter Parker is born; Kate Bishop is born.

**1993**

October- The Harlem Horrors are recognised as a major criminal organization.

**1994**

June- Newly renamed Frank Castle joins the U.S. army.

**1997**

May- Genius Billionaire Tony Stark is captured by terrorists while overseas.

October- Tony Stark is reclaimed from the terrorists.

December- First sighting of 'Iron Man' in the skies.

**1998**

February- Tony Stark reveals his identity as Iron Man.

March- Frank Castle completes his first tour in the army.

**1999**

May- Gamma physicist Dr. Robert Bruce Banner is exposed to large quantities of gamma radiation, leading to him becoming the 'Hulk'.

November- Scientist Reed Richards and Susan Storm, along with her brother Johnny and pilot Ben Grimm are exposed to cosmic rays during a mission on space, granting them powers. They become the first super-powered group known as the 'Fantastic Four'.

**2000**

March- Frank Castle completes his second tour in the army.

May- Latverian monarch Victor Von Doom declares the Fantastic Four an enemy of the country.

September- The mutant team called 'the X-Men' unveil their first generation. Team included: Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Angel, Havok and Professor Charles Xavier.

**2001**

June- Bruce Banner as the Hulk defeats another Hulk-like entity in the streets of Harlem.

**2002**

October- Jonathan 'Battlin' Jack' Murdock is killed; first sighting of Hell's Kitchen vigilante, later known as 'Daredevil'.

November- Captain Steve Rogers is discovered frozen in ice; massacre in Hell's Kitchen. Victims included the Castle family.

**2003**

April- Organization known as 'the Avengers' have their first public appearance. Members included: Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, the first Wasp & the first Ant Man; New York is invaded by alien forces.

March- The second generation of the X-Men team is publicised. Team included: Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, the renamed Phoenix (previously Marvel Girl), Colossus, Beast and Professor Charles Xavier.

**2004**

March- The Fantastic Four discover an alternate dimension named 'the Negative Zone'. Negative Zone inhabitant Annihilus attempts to overthrow Earth but is defeated by the team.

October- Reed Richards and Susan Storm get married. 'Nothing bad' happens...

**2005**

March- Former assassin Black Widow joins the Avengers; the first Hawkeye joins the Avengers.

July- The first Ant Man and Wasp leave the Avengers; war between vigilantes Punisher and Daredevil begin and reach a conclusion by the end of the month.

**2008**

August- Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider.

September- Ben Parker is shot and killed; first appearance of vigilante called 'Spider-Man'.

**2009**

January- With the aid of Spider-Man and Daredevil, Wilson Fisk's entire criminal empire is taken down; assassin known as Bullseye disabled.

April- Hawkeye is seen possibly mentoring a younger woman.

**2010**

April- The second Ant Man joins the Avengers.

August- Mercenary Marc Spector is left for dead in Egypt; Carol Danvers joins the U.S. Airforce

**2011**

January- The criminals collectively known as 'the Sinister Six' are publicly sighted and defeated by costumed hero Spider-Man; Spider-Man briefly sports a black and white costume.

May- Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law is renamed Murdock & Walters: Attorneys at Law after previous partner Franklin Nelson departs.

**2012**

August- Punisher reappears in New York, seen with Spider-Man many times.

December- Punisher disappears from New York.

**2013**

January- Vigilantes Daredevil and Spider-Man are seen publicly working with mercenary Deadpool.

May- Airforce pilot Carol Danvers becomes comatose after a suspicious test flight accident.

June- 'Team Red' (Spider-Man, Daredevil, Deadpool) sightings become exponentially rare.

July- The second Hawkeye joins the Avengers.

October- The second Hawkeye leaves the Avengers.

**2014**

January- Spider-Man joins the Avengers.

August- Morgan Stark is born; the second Hawkeye rejoins the Avengers.

September- Spider-Man and the second Hawkeye are seen working closely together multiple times.

December- The first annual powered person game of 'Super Tag' is played. It lasts two days, ending with the second Hawkeye's defeat to Spider- Man.

**2015**

January- Matthew Murdock is temporarily disbarred after allegations of being the vigilante Daredevil. 

May- Daredevil is spotted in San Francisco approximately six times.

June- Attorney Kirsten McDuffie leaves San Francisco to join Murdock & Walters: Attorneys at Law; the allegations are dropped against Matthew Murdock.

September- Spider-Man appears to briefly have six arms.

**2016**

January- The first brutal sighting of vigilante 'Moon Knight'.

March- First sighting of 'Captain Marvel' in the skies

**2017**

June- Captain Marvel joins the Avengers.

September- A group of vigilantes join together, later called 'the Defenders'; Midland Circle skyscraper collapses due to unnatural earthquakes.

December- The black ops mutant team 'X-Force' is created. Members include: Cable, Domino, Deadpool, Psylocke, Mystique (circumstantial) and the non-mutant Echo.

**2018**

December- Miles Morales is bitten by a genetically modified Spider.

**2019**

February- The X-Men creates its third generation. Team includes: Wolverine, Dr. Hank McCoy (previously Beast), Storm, Ice Man, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Shadowcat, Deadpool, X-23 and Psylocke. 

July- Miles Warren successfully creates two clones of Spider-Man.

August- The Avengers publicly release names of all members. These members include: Iron Man, Captain America, Dr. Bruce Banner (also Hulk), Thor, Black Widow, the first and second Hawkeye, the second Ant Man, Star Lord, Spiderwoman, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Falcon, War Machine, Deadpool, Dr. Strange (circumstantial), the Fantastic Four (circumstantial), Black Panther, Wolverine, Ronin (also the first Hawkeye), Stingray, Hercules, Punisher (circumstantial), Scarlet Witch, Dr. Hank McCoy and the Murdock & Walters lawyers as legal help.

September- Spider-Man and Captain Marvel publicly show a romantic relationship.

October- Frank Castle, Punisher, is killed by crime boss Tombstone; the Defenders publicly join the Avengers; Lonnie Thompson Lincoln is jailed; presumed teenage vigilante group 'the Champions' are first sighted; two new Spider-Men are publicly sighted.

November- Sources claim the four Spider-Men are called the 'Spider Squad'; Scarlet Spider is sighted multiple times with the Avenger Deadpool.

December- The fifth annual superhero and vigilante game of 'Super Tag' lasts a week.

**2020**

January- The War of the Realms last twelve days

February- Avengers Captain Marvel and Spider-Man come into contact with freelance peacekeeping agent Death's Head


End file.
